It's only been you
by darkwriterff
Summary: Can Aaron and Robert come back from their last break-up? This story takes place during the child abuse story line, right before Robert finds out about Chrissie and Andy's affair. This is a healing of sorts...
1. Chapter 1

Aaron takes Robert to the Wool Pack when he finds out that his brother, Andy, has been seeing Chrissie. Robert gets drunk and whinges away to Aaron about how no one wants him. Will Aaron be his savior or will he run for the hills?

* * *

 _ **"Aaron?"**_ Robert asks into the mobile phone, **_"Can you meet me somewhere tonight?"_**

Aaron hears a little bit of alarm in Robert's voice and his interest is peaked. **_"Yeah, sure. Where?"_** He says before he's had time to really think about the consequences of seeing his ex again.

Robert quietly sighs, hoping that Aaron doesn't hear it, _**"Wool Pack? Say 7?"**_ He asks quieter than he started.

 _ **"Ok, meet you there."**_ Aaron hangs up the phone and stares at it for a bit. _**"That's odd."**_ He says to the empty room.

 _ **"What is love?"**_ Chas says walking into the backroom.

 _A startled Aaron turns around quickly, then sighs in relief when he sees it's only his mum. **"Oh,**_ ** _nothing. Robert just called me. We're going out tonight."_** He sits down and crosses his leg, bouncing it up and down in nervousness. He starts chewing on his thumb as he scrolls through his phone to keep himself occupied.

 _ **"No love, ya didn't say yeah?"**_ Chas sits beside of her son and rests her hand on his knee. **_"Love, you know he's bad news for ya, yeah?"_** She leans forward and looks into her son's eyes. _**"Love?"**_

Aaron uncrosses his legs and stands up grumbling quietly under his breath, **_"He may be to you mum, but he's been a decent friend to me, and it sounds like he needs one in return tonight."_** He puts his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and walks to the door, **_"Please mum, he makes me... or made me happy I guess, or at least almost, for a few months. Just trust me, will you?"_ ** With that, he leaves. Chas sits for a few moments longer and then goes back to the bar. She's not sure about Aaron seeing Robert again, but she knows that she can't do anything to stop it if it's going to happen.

Aaron spends the next few hours at the scrap yard with Adam. Adam has became a valuable asset to the business, but he's always been a great friend for Aaron. He's still not used to seeing Adam in coverall's and grease all over him, but he's thankful for the company and help.

 _ **"Mate, what's on your mind?"**_ Adam asks sitting down beside of Aaron's desk.

 ** _"What?"_** Aaron asks, _**"Oh, nothing."**_ He shakes his head, **_"Just a call I got from Robert that's weighing on me mind."_**

Adam pulls up a chair and pats it, motioning for Aaron to sit down. **_"Want to tell me about it?"_**

Aaron looks up to Adam, **_"I will try to be partial,"_** he says motioning again to the chair.

 ** _"What? You're not going to try to talk me out of it are you?"_** He asks sitting down.

 ** _"I don't even know what "it" is, mate. But, Robert's Vic's brother, so I try to reserve judgement for her sake."_** Adam says leaning back into his chair.

 ** _"He called me up out of the blue and asked me to meet him tonight for a pint."_** Aaron sighs as he sits down, and turns to face Adam.

 ** _"And?"_** Adam asks leaning back, crossing his legs.

 _ **"And what? I said I'd meet him."** _ Aaron crosses his arms and slumps down in the chair.

 _ **"Hey, don't get defensive with me mate."**_ Adam says catching Aaron's eyes, _ **"He's had a rough go of it lately. I think it's great of you to talk to him."**_ Adam leans forward and quietly asks, **_"Are you still in love with him?"_** He quietly watches Aaron ponder on the question.

A startled Aaron goes to answer, but pauses, thinking about whether or not he could honestly answer that question.

 _ **"There's your answer mate. Go see what he wants, yeah? If you need to talk after, just ring me."**_ Adam says standing up. **_"You'd better go get cleaned up if you're to be on time tonight."_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'd better hadn't I?"_** Aaron looks down at his clothes and back up to Adam. **_"Thanks mate. You're being great about all of this."_** He says and stands up, giving Adam a small hug.

 ** _"Anytime."_** He answers. _ **"Go on now,"**_ He says shoving Aaron playfully towards the door.

On the walk home, Aaron thinks about different scenarios of what could happen tonight. While in the shower he fantasizes about Robert joining him. While dressing he fantasizes about Robert undressing him. While on the walk to the pub he fantasizes about Robert walking beside of him, holding his hand or wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He doesn't know why all of the sudden he's dreaming about public displays of affection, but he is. He's not sure how to feel about that tho.

When he reaches the pub door, he takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as he opens the door and walks in.

He finds Robert sitting at the bar, pint half drank with a second full one beside of him. An empty chair beside of him was waiting for the younger man to sit in.

Aaron slowly walks to Robert and sits in the chair, **_"Started with out me yeah?"_** He goes to smile but stops when he sees the look in Robert's eyes.

Robert, swaying a bit and leans into Aaron, **_"They're sleeping together."_** He blurts out.

 _ **"Who is?"** _ Aaron asks, trying to figure out where this conversation is going, while remembering the last time Robert got drunk. He was a handful to say the least. He takes the glass out of Robert's hand, mid sip and sits it down onto the bar.

 _ **"Chrissie and Andy,"**_ Robert slurs out and loses balance, almost slipping off of the bar stool.

 ** _"You called me here because of your ex?"_** Aaron asks incredulously.

 ** _"He's my BROTHER Aaron, she's my ex-WIFE."_ ** Robert slurs out again, _**"And they're sleeping together."**_ He shouts. The bar gets quieter as the patrons begin watching the duo at the bar.

Aaron gets a little self-conscious and scoots closer to Robert.

 _ **"What do you mean? How do you know?"** _ Aaron asks trying to keep his anger in check, remembering Adam's words from earlier.

 ** _"I walked in on them..."_** He motions his hands, **_"Doing... I can't even say it."_ ** Robert says shaking his head, trying to get the memory out of his head.

 _ **"He's my brother."**_ Robert says and turns unsteadily to Aaron, **_"Isn't that breaking a code or something?"_** He cries out, tears finally start falling down his face.

 _ **"I don't understand why this is bothering you so much, Robert. Do you still have feelings for her** **?"**_ Aaron carefully asks, rubbing his shoulder, trying to comfort the other man.

 ** _"No, but he's my BROTHER Aaron!"_** Robert shouts again.

 _ **"As you keep telling me. Take a deep breath,"**_ Aaron says uncharacteristically trying to calm Robert and understand what he's feeling at the same time.

 ** _"You don't want her anymore, right?"_** Aaron carefully asks.

Robert whispers out a, _**"Yeah."**_

 _ **"So what are you feeling here? Is it just that she's with Andy, or that she's with someone at all?"**_

Robert sways as he looks up and whispers out, **_"Because if she doesn't want me, no one will."_**

Aaron is stunned at the truth coming from Robert at the moment, but remembers that he is half drunk.

 ** _"What?"_** Aaron has to ask to make sure that he heard him right.

 ** _"You don't want me, she doesn't want me. No one wants me."_** Robert sighs and lays his head on the bar top.

 ** _"That's not true."_** Aaron says, resting his hand on Robert's back.

 _ **"It is. I don't want to be alone anymore."**_ Robert says turning his head toward Aaron, still resting it on the bar. _**"I just wish someone would love me. Am I that bad that no one wants me?"**_

Aaron sees tears start to gather in Robert's eyes and he leans forward, resting his chin on Robert's forearm, _**"I want you... I love you,"**_ He whispers, **_"I always have."_** He pulls Robert closer to him, wrapping his arm around Robert's shoulders and resting his other hand on Robert's bicep.

 ** _"No you don't. Not really."_** Robert says sitting up, **_"It you did, I wouldn't be sitting here crying in my beer over Andy and Chrissie. I'd be in your arms, curled up, watching some stupid movie for the thousandth time simply because you love it."_ **

Aaron takes a deep breath, **_"Do you think about us that way?"_**

Robert blinks a few times, as if he didn't understand the question, **_"I love you, Aaron. Of course I think of us that way."_**

Aaron leans back on the stool and studies Robert's face, trying to decide whether or not to continue this conversation. When he sees nothing but truth in the other man's eyes, he leans forward, resting his elbows on the bar. Aaron sighs and drops his head in his hands and rubs his face a few times and then looks back up to Robert.

 _ **"I'm sorry. I don't think that I was listening before."**_ Aaron says, _**"But if you're willing to go talk, I would like to hear what you need to say."**_

 _ **"Tomorrow,"**_ Robert says, **_"Tonight, I need to go lay down before I get too drunk."_**

Aaron tries to hide the laugh that comes out, _**"BEFORE you get too drunk? Mate, you're already a few sheets to the wind right now."**_

He jumps down off of his bar stool and pulls Robert's hands, _**"Upsie daisy,"**_ He says steadying Robert.

 ** _"I do love you,"_** Robert says louder than he meant, which made the entire pub go silent watching the exchange.

 ** _"So you've said,"_** Aaron replies laying a few bills on the bar.

 ** _"C'mon, let's get you out of here,"_** Aaron says, wrapping Robert's arms around his shoulders, and grabbing him by his waist.

 _ **"Aaron?"**_ Robert asks as he unsteadily wobbles into Aaron.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ Aaron asks.

 _ **"Will you ever love me again?"**_ He asks.

The first thing that Aaron realizes is how close Robert's face is from his. The second thing is the fear he sees in Robert's eyes. He takes a deep breath and answers, **_"I think maybe."_**

Robert nods and leans into Aaron again. Aaron carefully gets Robert situated in his car and buckles his seat belt.

 ** _"Tomorrow, we'll sit down and talk, yeah?"_** Aaron says.

 ** _"Yeah, sounds good."_** Robert slurs out.

The car ride was awkward and quiet, neither man not quite knowing what to say. When Aaron pulls up to Adam and Vic's, he looks over to Robert.

 ** _"Do you need help in then?"_** He asks.

His response was a loud snore.

He swears under his breath as he gets out of the car and walks around to Robert's side. He hoists up the unconscious man and carries him into the flat. After laying him on the couch, he takes off Robert's shoes and jacket and then tucks him in with a throw blanket that was on the back of the couch.

Adam, hearing Aaron walking around on the first level, comes down and bids him "Good-night," after thanking him for getting Robert home. For the first time since their recent break-up, Aaron was questioning getting back together with Robert. He shakes his head and thinks to himself on the way back to his place. He would have a restless night that night as he spent the night thinking about what he was going to do. In the end, the decision would be his, but could he trust his heart to Robert again?


	2. Chapter 2

Robert slowly makes his way down the stairs and wonders into the bright kitchen. He didn't realize that Aaron had came over earlier that morning, waiting for him to wake-up and talk about what happened the night before.

 _ **"Morning mate,"**_ Aaron says when he realizes that the other man has woken up.

 ** _"How's the head?"_** He asks as he's pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee.

 _ **"Pounding,"**_ Robert answers trying to shield his eyes from the bright sun coming through the windows. _**"Is there any left?"**_ He nods towards the kettle.

Robert sits down at the table and rubs his face with his hands slowly and sighs, _ **"What did I have to drink last night?"**_ He asks looking up to the other man, who was now adding a cube of sugar to the coffee. _ **"And how much did you let me have of it?"**_

 _ **"Just beer I think,"**_ Aaron answers with a big smirk on his face. ** _"I only let you have one, but you were already a few in by the time I got to the pub."_**

 _ **"Can't have been only a few pints,"**_ Robert shakes his head, accepting the hot steaming coffee mug. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to hold down the nausea and calm his head as he takes a sip of the coffee.

 _ **"I feel like someone did the River Dance in me temples,"**_ He takes another small sip of the bitter black liquid and shivers, _**"Got any cream?"**_

Aaron smiles and carries the plastic container from the fridge and pours a bit into Robert's cup and sits it back down in front of the other man.

 _ **"Perfect,"**_ Robert hums in satisfaction as he takes another sip of the drink. He wraps both hands around the mug, soaking in the warmth and breathing in the steam and takes another sip.

 _ **"So, about last night..."**_ Aaron slowly begins, gauging Robert's reaction.

Robert closes his eyes and sighs deeply, **_"Please, can I finish my cup first? I'm embarrassed enough as it is."_**

 _ **"Hey,"**_ Aaron reaches across the table, laying his land on top of Robert's, causing Robert to jump slightly in surprise.

 ** _"Nothing to be embarrassed about mate... Well, except maybe the amount of beer you had last night. May want to ease up on that a little bit,"_** Aaron said with a gleam in his eye. Robert smirks and takes another sip of his coffee, trying not to laugh at Aaron's response.

The duo sit in silence as they both contemplate who is going to bridge the discussion first and what to say when they finally do. Aaron sits patiently watching Robert enjoy his cup of coffee and Robert sits, sipping as slowly as possible to avoid talking.

It was Adam who broke the silence, coming whistling into the kitchen, dancing around in just his towel.

An embarrassed Aaron spits his coffee out and tries to shove him out of the kitchen, while Robert just sits and stares at his cup. Adam laughs and takes the towel off of his head and pops it a few times, trying to hit Aaron. Aaron grabs the towel and hides it behind his back.

 ** _"Morning mate,"_** Robert days to Adam, eyes still never leaving his coffee cup.

 _ **"Is he alright, mate?"** _ Adam whispers nodding towards Robert.

 _ **"No, but he will be,"**_ Aaron answers back with a sad smile on his face.

 _ **"You sure?"**_ He whispers while heading back up the stairs to get dressed.

 _ **"Positive, Adam. Just give us some time, yeah?"**_ Aaron turns and walks back to the table and sits down beside of Robert.

 ** _"So, about last night..."_** Aaron starts, and waits patiently for Robert to finish the statement.

 ** _"Last night was a drunken one off, Aaron,"_** Robert tries, standing up to put the coffee mug into the sink.

 _ **"Was it?"**_ Aaron stands and faces Robert. **_"Robert, was it? You said you still loved me... I can't sit here and pretend that it didn't happen."_**

Robert looks up into Aaron's eyes, _ **"Yeah, and I seem to remember you telling me that it was all in me mind. I was a mentalist or something. That I couldn't love you any more."**_ Robert's eyes turn somber.

 ** _"And I'm sorry for that, but that was months ago. Robert, you can't sweep this under the rug. We have got to talk about this,"_** Aaron tries again, actively searching Robert's eyes for anything.

 _ **"Aaron, please don't do this,"**_ Robert pleads trying to turn his back to Aaron, but Aaron holds on to his hands and keeps him in place. Robert drops his eyes from Aaron's face to the floor, takes a deep breath and looks back up to Aaron.

 _ **"Please Robert. I promised last night that I would listen to you when you were ready to talk. So, please, please talk to me. Please be ready and please, let's just... talk."**_ Aaron tries. He stands there, watching Robert struggle internally with what ever he's struggling with, and tries to be a means of strength until he can spit it out.

Robert takes a deep breath, _**"Where would you like to start then?"**_ Robert slowly sits down in his chair, Aaron sliding his next to Robert, still holding his hands, offering support.

Aaron sighs in relief, **_"Where ever you're comfortable starting,"_** he answers.

Aaron sits and holds Robert's hands, still patiently waiting for Robert to start talking. He's not sure if he's holding Robert because he's afraid that if he let's go, Robert will run a mile, or if it's because he wants to reassure Robert that he's here and willing to listen to him. Either reason, Aaron is still holding Robert's hands in his and trying to be patient enough to wait for Robert to be ready to start. He understands how hard this is for Robert and respects the process he needs to go through to admit his feelings.

 _ **"How about..."** _ Aaron says as he begins rubbing circles on Robert's hands.

 ** _"You start at the 'I love you' part then?"_** Aaron looks hopeful.

 _ **"I don't know how to say this... Romantically, Aaron."**_ Robert shakes his head, **_" But I do, you know,"_** he begins. _**"I do love you."**_

Aaron can feel the other man start to tremble with fear, **_"Hey, hey. None of that. I'm here,"_ ** he tries to reassure Robert, lifting one hand from Robert's and resting it on his shoulder.

 _ **"I don't know what to do or to say to make you believe that I still love you Aaron,"** _ Robert tries to pull his hands out of Aaron's, but Aaron refuses to let go.

 ** _"Robert, look at me,"_** Aaron starts. Robert, again, tries to pull his hands out of Aaron's grip and stand up from the table, but Aaron holds tight.

 ** _"Robert, look at me, please,"_** he says again.

Robert finally looks up, and sees Aaron's bright smile and unshed tears still pooling in his blue eyes.

 ** _"I believe you, you idiot."_** Aaron says, his smile becoming bigger than Robert thought was even possible.

 ** _"What?"_** Robert whispers, not sure he's correctly heard Aaron.

 _ **"And I love you too,"**_ Aaron says pulling Robert into his body, wrapping his arms around the other man. He feels Robert let go and sob quietly onto his shoulder and he nuzzles his nose into the other man's hair. Aaron starts whispering loving words to Robert, waiting for his tears to subside.

 ** _"I don't know that I believe in soul mates as mum talks about, but, if they exist, you would have to be mine."_** Aaron whispers into Robert's ear.

 _ **"I love you Robert Sugden."**_ Aaron kisses the tender space below Robert's ear and tightens his hug. Robert tenderly returns the hug and kisses the side of Aaron's neck.

 _ **"I love you too, Aaron,"**_ he pulls back, tears now streaming down his face.

 ** _"But we have a lot to work out,"_** Aaron says and Robert nods.

 _ **"I agree,"**_ he frames Aaron's face and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

When they pull back, they notice Vic and Adam standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Vic, who can hardly contain her happiness, bounces in and hugs the boys, both around the necks.

 _ **"So, does this mean what I think it means, mate?"**_ Adam asks shaking Aaron's hand.

 _ **"It MEANS, that they've stopped being STUPID boys and admitted that they still love each other."**_ Vic supplies, causing everyone in the room to laugh, breaking the tension.

 _ **"It means, we've stopped being STUPID boys, as Vic put it, and admitted that we love each other,"** _ Robert supplies with a smile.

 _ **"But, we have some things we need to work out and talk about,"**_ Robert says looking nervously at Aaron.

 ** _"Yeah, but, I think we can overcome anything, don't you?"_** Aaron says taking Robert's hand again.

 ** _"I do,"_** Robert answers with a smile, lifting Aaron's hand to give it a tender peck on the back.

 _ **"As long as I have you, Aaron, I can do anything."**_

Vic smiles, **_"Awww, see, smitten kittens,_** " and hugs the duo again.

The rest of the afternoon is spent talking, smiling, snogging, cuddling, and talking out their feelings. To say it's a productive day is an understatement.

 _ **"I have to head home, Paddy will kill me if I'm late for tea,"**_ Aaron says quietly.

 ** _"Can I see you tomorrow?_** " Robert asks shyly.

Aaron smiles, **_"Yeah, I'd like that."_**

The duo kiss _'good-night'_ while looking forward to the next time they get to meet.

 ** _"Love you,"_** Aaron says and pecks Robert's nose.

 ** _"Love you too,_** " Robert laughs out, returning the kiss, but to Aaron's lips.

 _ **"Nite,"**_ Aaron says, finally letting go of Robert.

 _ **"Nite,"**_ Robert answers and closes the door.

Both head to bed and dream about the next time they will get to see the other. It's happy dreams all around.


End file.
